Party by Myself
Party by Myself is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Background J-Dog spoke with Artist Direct about the track. "The title explains itself. It's about getting fucked up by yourself. Sometimes, you don't need other people to get fucked up with. Everyone has been there at one point, I feel like." Lyrics I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone I checked my head, but no one's home The mood is right, the party's on Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Higher than a kite, with nobody but myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself (Funny Man!) One more shot then it's time to roll Smoke these Kroks and I'm out the door Chug Ciroc but I sip Patron Hit that spot till you lose control You died? I'll go out alone Bitch, you must be out your dome Fresh new kicks, I cut the floor Ludacris, I throw them 'bows Life of the party, got the bitches laughing Funny on-point, his jokes are cracking Grind on the wall just to get some action Looking in the mirror like I'm Michael Jackson Business is risky, don't try to diss me I get more pussy than a bowl of Friskies I roll solo, can't keep up with me You go home early like you're fucking sixty You're coming down, my high is peaking Think you're having trouble speaking You a freak and I like freaky Me, myself, and I've been drinking Blowing up my cell But I don't think I'mma answer I'm all by myself So I don't think I'mma answer I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone I checked my head, but no one's home The mood is right, the party's on Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Higher than a kite, with nobody but myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself By myself (Oh!) Picked myself up in my Mitsubishi Said "What’s up? It's nice to meet me Never met someone so damn freaky Who, at the same time, is such a sweetie" So when everybody else is being such a puss Doesn't mean you can't straight get off the hook I don't need another partner to shake my tush I can party all night and slay some bud So I'mma go out and do some thrashing Show everybody what the fuck is cracking 'Cause this motherfucker can do some damage If you don't think so, you can suck my package I don't need no static when I feed my habits So don't be combative when I wreak some havoc From this weed I'm having; where's my keys, goddamnit? I should be out having me a threesome, taxing In my Nissan, blacking out, I need some action Like a peon tapping from this heat I'm packing Dickies, you're sagging, let me see what happens When your cheeks are clapping, Charles P. is rapping Blowing up my cell But I don't think I'mma answer I'm all by myself So I don't think I'mma answer I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone I checked my head, but no one's home The mood is right, the party's on Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Higher than a kite, with nobody but myself Me and my cup are both solo and both need beer I'm seeing double but there's only one guy here Motherfucker, I'm getting weird Motherfucker, yeah, let's get weird Blowing up my cell But I don't think I'mma answer I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone I checked my head, but no one's home The mood is right, the party's on Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself (that’s right!) Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else (oh!) Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself Higher than a kite, with nobody but myself Let's get weird Let's get weird Let's get weird Let's get weird Get weird! Background vocals *Griffin Boice sings the bridge, final chorus, and outro behind Charlie Scene and Funny Man. *Charlie Scene harmonizes behind the whistling in the outro of the song. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Funny Man - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - additional vocals, bass, drums, guitar, mixing, percussion, production, programming *Ted Jensen - mastering *Duck Leary - programming Trivia *Funny Man compares himself to rapper Ludacris in the first verse. **During said line, Funny Man also references Ludacris' song, Southern Hospitality, and the popular line from the song "When you get on the floor, nigga, throw them 'bows." Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Songs played live Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Griffin Boice